The Collectibles
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: A collection of non linear, AU one shots and the daily bits and bobs of Abbie and Crane's life.
1. Sweetest Day

**Hi there, if you read Practising Biology consider this a collection of non linear one shots that align with that AU Abbie and Crane.**

 **xxx**

Staring at this shelf was proving to be one of the daunting moments of her life. Abbie never thought, that the third aisle of the Target pharmacy would make such a difference to her. She exhaled again, drawing more stares from the people who had been studying pads and tampons the entire time she stood there. They were probably wondering how much longer she be there, occupying the aisle in an oversized Oxford sweatshirt and leggings , staring glumly at the happily coloured boxes in front of her.

She took in a deep breath and pulled down the pregnancy test that looked the familiar. She offered a small smile to the woman as she passed, making her way to the desk to pay.

"Ichabod Crane," Abbie told the lady and she bustled back to pick up the prescription for Ichabod's allergies. At first she thought she'd passed on her sickness to him. Then, she realised that everything she had been feeling was definitely something different. The woman smiled at Abbie when she passed her the box.

"Congratulations," she said. "To you and your husband. If it's positive." Abbie's mouth curled lightly.

"Thank you," Abbie said softly, staring as the bright green price lit up.

"Did you attend Oxford?" The woman inquired to make small conversation.

"Did I attend..."Abbie mumbled finding the question odd before looking down at her sweatshirt, "Oh no, my husband did. I went to Stonybrook. However, I like stealing his college shirts."

"I completely understand. I do the same with my own husband. Their's just happen to be bit more comfy," The pharmacist smiled again, before passing her the receipt and bag. She gave a small wave to her and made her way through the store, running back out to the car to keep the cold wind from her legs.

It was the anniversary of their first date. In the beginning of their relationship, Crane loved to celebrate anniversaries and other milestones while Abbie thought it was silly. After a few years together, she began to warm put to the idea. She found it endearing he cared so much about what she considered the little things. It also didn't hurt that their anniversary usually fell on Sweetest Day. When she first mentioned to him nearly 10 years ago, Crane was left scratching his head and wondering if Abbie had made up the holiday. She explained to him is was small,concentrated American holiday, originating from the mid-West that was celebrated on the third Saturday of October. When Crane pointed out she lived nowhere near the Midwest she shared it was celebrated it in her household due to her father growing up in Detroit.

Crane likened it to a scaled down Valentine's Day in the fall. He found it more thoughtful and romantic as autumn leaves were nice than winter snow. So it became a way for the couple to carry on one of Abbie's childhood traditions and to celebrate the beginning of their relationship without much did.

She had purchased Ichabod's gift weeks ago, and today while he was at work it had come in. Something extremely special from her to him. Abbie rubbed her bare calf as she pulled into the grocery store, and quickly made her way through, filling up the cart easily and quickly. Crane generally handled the groceries, but Abbie volunteered since she knew she'd have the day off.

Once home with all items but one out away, the internal taunting began. The lone Target bag was teasing her, enticing her, begging her to open it and take out the pregnancy test, but she couldn't. Not yet. Instead, she started on supper. She had already changed into her lounge clothing which consisted of a grey tank top and black yoga pants. Ichabod would be home from work in an hour and hoped to have things completed by then.

It was after everything was placed into the oven, ready to cook that she found herself with idle time on her hands. There was the bag again, sitting on the counter, calling out to her. Abbie stood there silently, Jackson gurgling somewhere in the distance, with her leg shaking. Decided to bite the bullet, Abbie threw the bag into the cabinet but kept the pregnancy test in hand.

Once she left the master bathroom, Jackson was sitting at the door, looking at me happily as if he knew this trip to the bathroom was one of the most important in her life.

"Hey you," she mumbled, kneeling down and rubbing his coat. He immediately flopped on his back and Abbie curled her fingers through his fur and stroked his belly. "I guess this means you're not the baby of the family anymore."

Speaking those words was when she realized Ichabod's child inside me. This man, who she loved more than anything in the entire planet, who she got so ecstatic over seeing each day, who excited her, just from the thought of him. She loved him so much, and this was their baby she was having. This was a combination, a little tiny person that has created.

Abbie began to feel a tiny surge of elation, and she knew exactly the gift she wanted to give him. She left the pregnancy test, with two little pink lines on the bathroom counter. She boiled the kettle and made a mug of black chai spice tea, picking up a knife and an apple as she folded herself into Ichabod's favourite arm chair.

She turned on the television to a marathon of Criminal Minds, and to her delight it had just started. While it was not something she would admit to her colleagues, Abbie enjoyed the dramatised depiction of her job. She pulled the afghan that always managed to smell like Crane off the back of the chair, wrapping it around the dog and herself. Jackson remained curled next to her while she munched on her snack. Roughly 30 minutes into the show, Abbie heard the garage, altering her that Ichabod was home.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod's deep voice bellowed as he often did on her off days.

"What," was her response.

"I love you!" He pressed a kiss to her keep, before jogging past her, to their bedroom.

"I love you more!" She yelled and Ichabod chuckled.

"Not possible,dear. I love you immensely " That made her burst into a fit of decided to get up from her seat and wander into the master herself.

"What activities did you have on your agenda today?" Ichabod asked through the door.

"Not a lot. I am currently eating a Fijian Apple..."

"Did you get it from Fiji? That would have been quite a journey for a singular apple. " he asked teasingly.

"Of course!" She answered with sarcasm and Crane laughed. "I also made tea, your favourite."

"I would thank you for your thoughtfulness if that statement had not been made in jest !" he chuckled. "I have to use the lavatory. I'll be right out, and you can tell me more about this tea you've brewed."

Abbie immediately had a worried grin across her face.. She leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I left some of my things on the counter," she told him. "You can just throw them out, I don't need them anymore." It was quiet for a moment, so she pushed the door open and looked inside. Ichabod was holding the test, his eyes wide and jaw wide open. Abbie smiled, he looked so cute. Slowly he looked up at her as if looking for confirmation. She bit he lip waiting for his reaction.

His lips curled into a silly grin. " Truly?!" He asked goofily. She smiled and nodded, leaning against the frame. Crane placed the test in the garbage bin and crouched down to the cabinet, pulling out the box of condoms and began furiously reading the back. "But how did this happen?!" he exclaimed. "There's meant to be 97% accuracy." There had been a recent time the couple had returned condoms as Abbie was evaluating different birth control methods available to her.

"It appears we are the the 3% then." Abbie smirked. His eyes shot up to her and he threw the box back into the cabinet, standing up quickly and leaning down, kissing her deeply.

"Happy Anniversary," Abbie murmured against his lips. Ichabod smiled brightly, completely lighting up his eyes before he pulled her against him and kissed her roughly, taking in deep, shaky breaths.

"We're having a baby!" he said quietly, almost as if he was in disbelief. Abbie grinned and giggled before jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. "This certainly surpasses the gift I purchased for you," he said with a frown.

"Good," Abbie responded in jest. " I still have one more present from you though!" Ichabod's face paled as she foot upright again. She grinned at him and kissed his soft lips, clutching his hand and leading him to the his study.

"Dear heavens..." he mumbled, before slapping his hand over his mouth. "Abbie!" he exclaimed.

"How...whe...when did you buy this?!" He stumbled out giddily, like a small child as he strode over to his desk and let his fingers brush the hat lightly. On his sat desk an 18th Century, beaver fur, tricorne hat. Ichabod had been hoping to acquire an authentic one for quite some time,but had not had much luck in securing one that met his standards. His friend Caroline had helped her find one on auction that they both felt would suit Crane's reenactment wardrobe.

"I think you continue to forget, dear, that we are both very well-to-do people. This _was_ quite the expense, but it was nothing, really, in comparison to how much I love you."

Crane looked at Abbie over his shoulder, grinning madly. He held out his hand and sat her down next to him before placing the hat atop of her head. She leaned on his shoulder ,and he took her by surprise as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and left a trail of kisses up her neck and cheeks before reaching her lips.

"I am beyond elated that you are with child ," he whispered and Abbie grinned, pressing her lips against his.

"Just do me a favour and don't gain any sympathy weight. That would piss me off more faster than my inability to fit my clothes." Ichabod chuckled and kissed her again, before she decided to be silly. "So where's my gift?" Abbie asked excitedly. He sighed and furrowed his brow, clearly thinking his gift inadequate now.

"Well," he said with a heavy sigh, reaching into his pocket. "I purchased your gift last week. Unfortunately it will not arrive until Monday." He held out a piece of paper that Abbie took skeptically. Unfolded, Abbie's eyes grew large as they book in the printed picture.

"By no means does it compare to what you have gifted me with today, but I do this token of my affection pleases you," he murmured. It was an original, unopened Whitney Houston doll. Abbie had once told him she regretted boxing her doll as a child, because she couldn't add it to her collectibles. Since that conversation he'd sought to find her what her heart desires.

"Ichabod, you remember," she smiled at him and he gave her a soft chuckle. She had mentioned this doll to him before they were even married.

"One of the many benefits I possess by having an eiditic memory, " he teased. Abbie grinned and laughed her before nodding and kissing him once again.

"I'm very pleased. One day I'll be able to share the joy of this doll with our child."

Ichabod carried Abbie into the living room and kissed her again while he stroked her stomach. His graceful fingers spelt the word "treasure" across her abdomen. Abbie pulled away from him and stood up. Crane looked up at her without having to ask, "We still have to eat. The food is staying warm in the oven."

The pair made their way to the kitchen with Jefferson on their heels. Crane insisted his wife sit in his lap while they dined. He told her about a student who had come to office hours and the remainder of his day. Before too long, their meal was complete and they were dancing around the kitchen, exchanging kisses all the while whipping up the dessert. Soon the timer on the oven went off.

"Could you pass me the oven mitts, Mr. Mills?" Abbie asked, wiping crumbs from her hands on her purple flowered apron.

Ichabod grinned and pushed them onto her, his fingers running over her ring as he kissed her sweetly.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Crane. Happy Anniversary and Happy Sweetest Day."

"Happy Sweetest Day to you too. I can't wait to be a parent with you!"


	2. Reset Button

"Daddy, how much longer until we're there?"

Ichabod smiled to himself, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Abbie generally enjoyed doing the brunt of the driving during road trips, but she's returned from a case in Hawaii during the wee hours of the morning. While she was currently wide awake, she was in no mood to drive from DC to Long Island.

"Gracie, you've asked that question about twenty times already," Abbie piped up. "You're going to give your dad a headache.

She had asked the question about twenty times, but Abbie was wrong about the headache. Maybe in about ten years, when Grace would be an angst ridden teenager, and Ichabod lacked the patience his younger age provided him. They spent many days where she'd run around the house picking his brain, so the practice was commonplace. Perhaps one day they would reach the point of, "We'll get there when we get there!" but that certainly wasn't today.

Ichabod couldn't help but snort, it was hard to envision himself having such a reaction then. He afforded his pupils a great deal of patience, he was certain he'd be able to do the same for this daughter in the coming years.

"We will arrive to our destination in approximately twenty minutes," he assured her as they drove down the Long Island Expressway. Gracie simply responded with an impatient sigh.

"You'd think she was the tired one," came Abbie's quiet voice and her husband chuckled. "I know it's going to take me a few days to get used to the time difference and settled. Thank God we planned this trip when we did. It's going to be nice to get away from the frenzy for several days as a family unit."

"Indeed. I was rather fortunate to have inherited this home as a young child from Grandmother and even more fortunate to have someone to share it with." He reached over and placed his hand on hers, Instinctively she turned her head over and intertwined their fingers. Out of the periphery he could see her signature smile.

xxxx

When the front door opened, Grace froze and turned back around, running to her and hiding behind his legs, having a tight grip on his trousers .

"You're just being silly," Abbie chuckled when they reach her.

Lori walked over to them, vibrating with so much excitement the ground before them practically quaked with it. Ichabod picked up Grace, and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. He then took Abbie's hand into his again.

Lori grinned from ear to ear. "Abbie." She moved in and gave her eldest a kiss on the cheek and a quick, tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mama," Abbie replied with a warmth and happiness seeping from her voice. " I've really missed you."

Lori's eyes quickly darted to the little girl wrapped in Ichabod's arms. "And who do we have here? This certainly can't be my little Gracie."

Grace giggled, gazing up at her grandmother. " Of course it's me Nana. Who else would it be?"

Lori covered her mouth and moved it to her cheek. "Oh my word. If you don't sound exactly like your mom at that age." She smiled.

"Daddy says I look like mummy, but he never says I sound like her."

Lori nods with a smile. "You look like your mommy. Your daddy didn't know your mommy when she was your age."

"Cause Daddy lived in England with Grandma and Grandpa. That's why he talks with British English. My friend says I have an accent like Daddy too, but Daddy says I don't."

Lori laughs. "You have a cute little American accent, but you have some British English in you."

Lori's statement was true but not all that surprising. Ichabod was often the one to help Gracie with her reading and was a stickler about correcting her prounciation of words. It was only normal she'd pick up his speech patterns.

"Gracie?" Lori held her hands out tentatively, "may I give you a hug now?"

"Of course, Nana! I thought you'd never ask." Gracie answered and they all laughed.

The young girl unraveled her arms from her father's neck and reached out for her grandmother.

Lori held her tight, closing her eyes, then kissing the little girl's head. "Oh little girl, you have no idea how much I love you." She reached out and took Abbie's hand, squeezing it tightly before smiling at Ichabod.

xxx

Lori and Grace were having a blast spending time with one another, just like as was expected. Abbie often found herself scolding the young girl as she ran happily from room to room. This was first time bringing Grace that she would be old enough to fork tangible memories.

Grace was fascinated by the house especially with the room she was sleeping in. Coincidently this particular room happened to be Mrs. Crane's favorite because of the perfect view of the water. Over the years the decorum had changed; a small, purple vanity in one corner for Grace to sit and play dress up or SWAT. When she didn't have her grandmother acting as her criminal , she was out on the court okay ugh tennis. As much as Crane hater to admit it, his wife had an excellent serve. Lori was certainly enjoying the alone time with her eldest daughter's family. It allowed her to gain an in on her life and how the three functioned.

The morning of their third full day the family spent breakfast out on the back deck, watching the waves lap gently towards the sand before breaking against the brown and grey rocks, and Lori, out of the blue, seems to take pity on Ichabod. The older woman skillfully brings up Grace's sleeping arrangements and tactfully suggests that Grace may be getting too old to sleep with a parent more than just occasionally.

Abbie tells Lori that it began more out of necessity, to assuage Gracie's fears over the dangers of her mother's job. Several months ago Abbie had received a third grade concussion and sprained wrist. Although the injuries were not too grave, the young girl still worried. Generally they would carry Gracie back to her room once she'd fallen asleep altogether. With that said, Abbie did agree it might be time to break that habit.

Once the conversation ended, Lori looked up at Ichabod and smirked. He tried his best to suppress the blood from rushing to his cheeks. Had he truly been that transparent since they had arrived.

Xxx

In the nights following the conversation with Lori, Grace had been sleeping in her own room. As they neared the end of the trip, Ichabod and Abbie got Gracie settled into bed, with Jackson protectively at the foot of the bed. They read her a couple of stories, kissed her goodnight, left the night light on, and close the door half-way while Abbie reminded her they'd be just down the hall in their own bedroom as they had the previous nights.

They look at each other and Abbie shrugged. "Night number two."

They were out on the beach, lying on a blanket and staring up at the stars. It reminded Crane of his childhood. The tranquility of it all. The sound of water breaking at the shore fills the background.

"And that one there is Cassiopeia," Ichabod informed Abbie, pointing out one of his favourite constellations.

"I remember," Abbie nodded. "The one to the east is Perseus no?"

"Indeed it is. If you allow your eyes to travel to the south of Cassiopeia there's Andromeda.

"That's easy to remember. It's shaped like a "W"."

"Did I ever tell according to mythology, Cassiopeia boasted her daughter Andromeda was more beautiful than any of the sea nymphs? As a form of punishment for speaking such treachery, her daughter was to be sacrificed to a sea monster, but just in the nick of time Perseus saved her from a rather unfortunate fate. Only he claimed her as his."

"Aren't you smooth talker."

He flashed her a grin then furrowed his brows. "I am merely enjoying constellations and giving you a brief lesson in mythology."

He reached her arm over and snake one arm under her waist and wrap the other one around her, moving them up under her arms and lifting her over him. " It is no fault of my own you happen to be a ravishing woman."

When he lifted head, she pressed her mouth to his, licking at his lips with her warm tongue. Ichabod opened eagerly, but when his hands made their way under her pullover sweatshirt, he was treated a pleasant surprise.

"You opted not to wear the one piece," Crane grinned against her mouth.

She shook her head slowly and sat up over him, reaching down to the hem of her sweatshirt and lifting it up.

Crane swallowed thickly as his eyes took in barely there fabric, unable to form words when she lunged at him. The couple returned to kissing under the stars and over the sand, rolling around sometimes she was on top, and sometimes he was. It was a dance, a game of dominance, they had played for years.

Abbie's warm body is pressed against his and he groped her unapologetically. The finger that were entwined in his hair pulled a little harder causing him to groan.

She rose up over him, and his mouth closed over her bikini top, right over her hardened nipple. Abbie moaned as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and began licking and sucking his flesh there.

At first he was a bit start off got to admit when Abbie lifted her head and spat next to him. When she repeated the offence he was s bit concerned.

"You taste like sand!"

Crane threw himself back on the blanket against the blanket, bursting into laughter. Abbie dropped her weight onto him and mimicked his actions, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head under his chin.

They lied there for a moment, allowing the laughter subside while he rubbed his chin over her temple. When she shifted her hips slightly and hit his erect cock, Ichabod couldn't suppress his moan.

"Abbie…Grace is in her own bed. We have oye own room. Have you allowed yourself to receive the proper amount of rest?" Ichabod couldn't withhold the tone of hope – more accurately described as desperation – laced in his voice.

She laughed lightly. "Perhaps..."

"Mm. Is there…any task I might be able to complete to help determine that you are indeed well rested?"

Abbie lifted her head and let out a small laugh. "You're just ditching subtlities tonight."

Ichabod wrapped his hands around her face. "You, Lieutenant are driving me wild, and you are quite aware of the affect you have, are you not?"

She gasped and feigned offense lifting her body off of his and storming off, leaving him exposed to the night breeze.

"I'm going to bed."

"Promises, promises," Ichabod muttered, making her laugh at him again, but when he picked her up off the ground and cradled her in his arms she squealed.

"Crane, put me down!"

"Are you certain you would like me to put you down?"

"Yes! Put me down now!"

"Whatever you wish" Ichabod chuckled and ran towards the water.

"What are you doing?" she whispers. "Crane, no. No, Ichabod, no!" she pleaded but they were both laughing as the cold water hit them.

"Don't you dare get my hair wet, Ichabod Alexander Crane! " She held on tightly trying to keep her hair above the water. "You better not drop me," she warned as she noticed the water becoming less shallow. Ichabod didn't stop stop until the Abbie's body is submerged and the water hit his chest.

All the while, Crane simply gazed at her in awe. Even after all their years together, he sometimes can't believe she's his. He took in her small but perfect frame, and thought back to the first time they went swimming together and she warned him about not dunking her; her body was perfect then, but she seemed to have filled out a bit since: her breasts were a bit rounder, her hips just slightly wider; womenhood and motherhood had been kind to her over the years.

" _Abbie_ …I'll _never_ let go of you."

The stars and the moon sparkled bright in the night sky, unaffected by city lights and buildings, but there was nothing more beautiful than Abbie illuminated by their glow.

"I lov..."

Before the sentence escaped his mouth, can get the words out, Abbie wrapped her body around her husband and crashed her mouth to his. He nibbled on her lower lip, bringing warmth to her once cold lip. Crane made his way to her neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses all the way to her chest; her hand tangled and in his and soon navigated his mouth back to hers, offering a slow and tender.

"Please, please, please…" she pleaded while sucking on his collarbone, her hands tugging on his long locks in fistfuls.

"Please, what, Love?"

Her eyes meet his, the light from the moon reflecting off her almost black pupils.

"Please, take me to bed."

When her mouth crashed against his again, there was nothing slow or tender about the way she snaked her tongue inside his mouth. It was demanding and intoxicating.

"Take me inside," she whispered against his lips.

Crane cradled her in his arms and quickly made way out of the water. He wasn't sure how, but they made it through the wet sand and up towards their bedroom; all the while kissing and chuckling like young teenagers enjoying a summer tryst . Ichabod lifted his leg to support her more adequately, he dropped his hand to the doorknob, twisting and turning to open the bedroom door.

He grinned triumphantly once they were inside. "Are you..."

Abbie's eyes move beyond him, before closing them and chuckling. Following the trajectory of her gaze, he spotted the form of a tiny little girl, sitting wide-eyed on their bed, Jackson asleep at her feet.

"Mummy, Daddy, where have you been? I've been looking for you. I had a bad dream and looked for you in the den, and then came in here to look."

Carefully and regrettably, Ichabod set Abbie on the floor. His shoulders and lower anatomy drooped. There were no words to describe the despair he felt. He adored his little girl, but she had terrible timing.

"Mommy and Daddy are right here, sweetheart." Abbie looked up at him, clearly reading the misery that he's in. With an apologetic smile, she stood tiptoe and whispered to him,"Back to reality, Baby."

"We should have remained outside," he grumbled causing Abbie to laugh and give him a peck on the cheek.

He managed to produce a faint smile before making his way to the bed to check on their little one.

When morning came, there were roughly ten seconds that went by in which Crane had no idea why his wife's ample bottom wasn't pressed against him or why he was at the very edge of the bed. Then a tiny, warm body snuggled into his side.

When he opened his eyes, the rays of sun were bouncing off the young girl's curly hair splayed across his stomach. He looked beyond her where his hand was wrapped around her mother's smooth, soft hip, and then up to her lovely face, still sleeping soundly.

Ichabod had to snort quietly, because after all those successful nights of Grace finding slumber in her own bed, they still found themselves with her wedged between them.

It was time to press the reset button on getting Grace in her own bed.

* * *

Poor Ichabbie, cockblocked by their own kid. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading and reviewing. Also if you live in the northern hemisphere from now until the 26th, you'll be able to see Cassiopeia at night, as well as Perseid's meteor shower around 3AM.


	3. Marry You

**AN: No Gracie this time, but since it's my birthday and we haven't been blessed with promos, I thought I'd share a little something. Enjoy!**

* * *

They were sprawled in the bed. Ichabod could almost breathe again as Abbie was cuddled up next to him with a very satisfied grin on her face. She was using this trip away to enjoy making him beg and plead at her mercy.

Their hands linked as he tried to will his heart rate to slow down. "Dear god," he muttered. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not," Abbie replied. "At least not at this moment. I haven't finished having my way with you yet."

"Good to know." He curled up against her. "I cannot say it would be a bad way to depart this world."

"Hmmm…" she breathed, kissing at his throat. Over the years she'd discover that it was one of his spots.

They were quiet for a long time, simply enjoying the somberness. Finally, Abbie shifted against him and cleared her throat with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Ichabod asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about …" Her voice trailed off and he knew he would have to encourage her to speak. It's a dance they'd played over the years, one he was getting better at maneuvering.

"You can talk to me about anything you know," Crane's voice came softly. "I haven't been scared away just yet."

She laughed softly and buried her face in his chest.

"Abbie?" He murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I'm waiting," came the reminder.

"I know," she let out a sigh. "Just let me organize my thoughts. Okay?"

"Okay."

They fell into a silence again, but this one was expectant rather than just comfortable. "Okay," she finally said softly. "I'm ready."

"Thank heavens," Ichabod murmured.

She leaned up and rested her arms on his chest and her chin on her arms, staring at him. "All right, well…" She took a deep breath. "First, let me preface this conversation by saying I'm not in a hurry at all. Nor am I trying to do some pushing here, okay?"

"Okay…" Crane said cautiously.

Abbie grimaced at his expression of wary. "Well, that just didn't set the right tone at all," she muttered.

"Treasure?" He tucked her hair behind one ear. "Just spill the "word vomit" as you often eloquently word it." He pushed making her grin in the process.

"Well, I was wondering what sort of timetable you were thinking about in terms of this whole marriage thing."

"Oh," he said a bit shocked. In some ways he'd been expecting the baby talk given their recent visit of her father; this was a welcomed surprise. Ichabod hadn't thought of a timeline interms of having children, partially because he didn't have a uterus, and particularly because he was still focused on his career. But when it came to marriage he was most certainly sure of that course

"Well," he began. "I begin my appointment as visiting professor in January, and I would like to have my own source of income outside of investments when we get married. I would feel a great deal better knowing it is solidified."

She nodded. "Yeah, I like that too."

" As for the timing, I would say anytime after that."

"School is out at the end of May" Abbie murmured. "It might be easier to get married after school is out. It would also give us enough time to notify your relatives in Europe"

Ichabod hummed in agreement. "Honestly, if we're going to be combining households and all, it would be better to have as much of the summer to do that as possible."

"So maybe…mid-June?" Abbie suggested.

"Perhaps July." Ichabod winked at her. "Not too traditional."

Abbie laughed and kissed the pulse point at his neck, then gave it a little bite.

"Not too traditional but it is close to your birthday. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life sharing your birthday with our anniversary?"

"We both know the day of my birth is of no consequence to me. Having our wedding day during the month of my would make for a joyous month."

Abbie gave him a sly look beneath her long lashes, "So, the timing is settled," she said. "What kind of wedding were you thinking?"

That gave him a pause. Ichabod knew what he preferred, but what would she want? Her first wedding had been an elopement, one that was annulled three months later. There had been no family or friends. He wanted this to be a different experience for her.

Abbie rolled her eyes at him. "Just tell me what you think and then I'll tell you what I think. If our ideas are worlds apart, then we'll have to…"

"Compromise?" he suggested with a smile.

"Hell no, I was thinking we'd play strip Trouble or something."

"Trouble?"

"Or strip rock, paper, scissors."

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Ichabod observed.

"I guess there is," she admitted with an impish grin.

"Well, if we were talking naked games, then all bets are off," he chuckled before returning to the matter at hand. "I want a thousand people there and I want our wedding to make society news," he teased as it was a description would seek to create.

"Me too," she dead panned. "So it's settled. Huge, ostentatious wedding, right?"

"Exactly," he nodded. "Just what I've always dreamed of."

She giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Okay, I promise, one day we'll play strip Trouble, but what do you _really_ want?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, something fairly traditional," Ichabod began," but not too big, just our families and close friends." He'd thought about it. "Though I'm sure quite a few guys from the force will want an invite."

"And then there's your buddies from the doctoral program. You don't want to alienate them," Abbie suggested.

"Which still won't equate a huge crowd," he pointed out.

"Funny, your ideas and mine line up," Abbie said then pouted. "I guess this means no strip rock,paper, scissors?" Then she laughed at his obvious expression of disappointment.

"You can laugh now, but don't be surprised when you find a Trouble game under the Christmas tree," Ichabod warned her.

"Don't _you_ be surprised when I show up at your place in my trench coat and baseball cap with Trouble game either," Abbie retorted causing him to nuzzle her neck at the thought alone.

"So…we have a smallish wedding in the middle of July," he summarized.

"We're good at this, baby." Abbie added on as her fingers made their way to his hair, twirling the locks about her finger.

"We are," he agreed.

Crane was still going to give her the traditional, romantic, private proposal she deserved, but he would have to do it when she least expected it. The task would have been easier if you could complete the task out in public. Once on a date, after witnessing a well executed proposal, she'd shared with him she was not a fan of public proposals. If she was ever on the receiving answer would automatically be no. Her reasoning was "why say yes to someone if you can't even be considerate enough to remember I hate these proposals?" To this day those words rang through his head when he thought of marrying her.

""Well now, that's not all we have to discuss you know," he reminded her.

"What else?"

"We have yet to discuss living arrangements?" He didn't want discuss the topic of having a baby, but sleeping agreements were certainly a safe topic.

She frowned thoughtfully. "Your brownstone has more than enough room," she observed and he hummed in agreement. It had seemed like an extravagance when he bought it, but now it seemed like a great investment with the ever rising housing cost in the city.

"But it's much too far from Sleepy Hollow," he countered. "And it's as if I'm in dire need of the extra space. I doubt you'd want to work for NYPD, seeing as you often refer to them as a gang."

"Yeah, you're right about that," she nodded. "I just love the view and hustle and bustle of your place. Not to mention you commute to work would be even longer."

"Well, no one said it has to be one or the other," Ichabod. "We could rent out my brownstone and purchase a home in Sleepy Hollow. I know Lori would be thrilled about us staying there."

She thought that over for a moment and then shook her head. "No, we've talked about moving to DC in a few years, and I'd hate to be tied to a house in Sleepy Hollow." Abbie kissed his chest and then rested her head over his heart, her fingers idly spelling out her own name.

"How about a town home? Would that be a considerable compromise?" The question came as his hand glided down the smooth skin of her back.

"It would be," she confirmed. " I can start looking for places while you plan out the perfect proposal," she ended with a giggle.

"Pardon?"

Abbie leaned up again, giving him a little smirk. "Oh I know you, Crane! Right now that brain of yours is thinking of how to surprise me with a ring and grand gesture."

"Oh... Well...um..."

"That's what I thought. I know I'm not the most romantic woman out there," her fingers began to trace down his temple," but I hope you know that you are my world," making their way down his cheekbone." I appreciate you for always take the extra mile," and stopping at his jawline. "I love you,"and then she kissed him. It was lingering and soft and sweet with none of the urgency of earlier. Their lips teasing each other, tongues peaking out. Abbie glided her hands up his chest, cross his face, allowing her fingers to weave through his hair. Crane hummed against lips, knowing the action would cause her to smile against his lip. While he couldn't see it, the thought alone gave him joy.

"I love you too," he echoed words as he pressed his noses to her. " More than life itself."

" I know you do," Abbie pressed her hand into his cheek while placing a kiss on the kiss on his nose. She maneuvered her body until she was nuzzled up against him. Crane had grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed on and pulled it over them. He kissed the top of her head and sighed contentedly. Who would have thought Abbie would be initiating marriage talk as pillow talk. She wasn't the doe eye girl he'd fall in love with but God if he didn't love the woman she'd become. He certainly couldn't wait to marry her.

* * *

Thanks for reading peeps. Until next time!


	4. Lonely Jefferson

**AN: This is just Crane and Gracie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up."

Ichabod could hear her tiny voice and feel her small hands poking him. A soft whisper had pulled him from a sound sleep, some that had been occurring since he heard her first cry. He felt her breath on his face as she nudged his shoulder with her little hand.

"What's the matter, Gracie?" he whispered back.

"Can I sleep in here with you? I had a bad dream," she answered softly with timid eyes. As if her father would ever tell her no.

Crane opened his tired eyes just enough to gauge where she was standing, gather her in his arms, and lift her body on the bed, and settle her into the empty space beside him.

"You know you don't have to wake Daddy up when Mummy isn't here. Simply climb into the bed." Ichabod always made sure to sleep with pants on for that reason ,but Gracie always woke him. It didn't matter how many times he told her to just make herself comfortable. The thing he learnt early one about his daughter- she didn't always listen. So much like her mother.

Gracie curled up next to him with her head resting on his satin pillow, even though she could have taken Abbie's and have one all to herself, a trait she'd taken from him. Many night he would attempt to share a pillow with Abbie until came home one day with a set of satin pillow cases telling him if he valued their relationship, he would use his own.

Grace's little feet pressed against her dad's legs. She'd kicked her socks of during her nightmare and didn't take the time to look in her tangled sheets for them. Her only goal had been to get to her daddy. She curled herself closer, being a snuggle much like him. Anytime she slept in her parents' room, she had to be touching one of them – preferably both- with some part of her body, usually several parts. Ichabod lost count of how many times he'd a been woken by a hand in his face or a knee in his back.

"I hate having bad dreams," she sighed

"Would you like to discuss it?" he asked, throwing an arm over her and rubbing small circles on her back.

"There was a headless man on a horse, and he came Nana Lori's house in Sleepy Hollow but the left and came here stole Jefferson."

"And then what happened?"

"That's it, Daddy. He stole Jefferson, and I cried a lot , and then I woke up."

"Oh, that's not so bad."

"It was terrible! Absolutely terrible! Jefferson would be so scared and lonely without me. I've been with him for a very long time. I think I'm his best friend."

Crane had to hold back a chuckle. Of course she wouldn't cry for herself but because the dog might be upset and lonely.

He kissed the top of her head and gave her arm a small pat of comfort. "I'll talk to Mummy about it when she gets home. She'll make sure security is tight. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Jefferson or you!"

"Good thing Mummy is in the FBI," she said while yawning. She wiggled and snuggled in closer.

"A very good thing," Ichabod replied, giving her a little squeeze. His little girl thought her mother could do anything and Crane was inclined to agree with her. She listened to Abbie even better more than she listened to him, despite being most of her day's with her father. Gracie trusted her and believed she would protect her from anything and everything. Not only because that's what parents were supposed to do, but because her mom was a specially trained to protect people.

"I love you, Gracie."

"Love you too, Daddy," she murmured, and just like that she was out like a light. Unfortunately Crane couldn't fall back asleep as easily. Instead his thoughts drifted back to how blessed he was. Gracie and Abbie were a constant reminder of that. He had his family wealth and his professional accolades, but it would never come before those two.


End file.
